The present invention relates to an anti-reverse slide switch fitted to a reel casing and used as a switching mechanism for preventing a rotary means such as a rotor and a spool for a fishing reel from counter rotation.
Various mechanism have been proposed heretofore to prevent rotary means such as rotor from counter rotation. According to one known arrangement disclosed in Japanese patent application early publication No. 132826/82, for instance, a leaf spring adjusting member is fixed with a pin having a head, and the pin having a head is arranged so that the head may be locked with respect to a control knob when the pin is revolved by up to 90 degrees relative to its assembling position. Therefore, assembling work is troublesome. Another known mechanism disclosed in Japanese patent application early publication No. 183869/82 is to equip a slider wherein a mating spring means is provided integral with a synthetic resin member and therefore, biasing force of the mating spring means tends to become poor, so that switching operation would not be made with clear switching feeling.
Still another known mechanism disclosed in Japanese patent application early publication No. 107870/84 comprises a knob member and a leaf spring. The knob member includes a knob, and a splice plate coupled in parallel with each other by a neck, and the splice plate has an arm. The leaf spring includes a U-shape cutout, a mating projection and a bent holding piece. The above neck is fitted into the cutout so that the leaf spring is superposed on the splice plate. The neck of the knob member is slidably fitted into a U-shape cutout formed in the periphery of a reel casing. A lid member is provided to the reel casing to prevent the knob member from falling out of the reel casing. Consequently, not only the feeling of settled switching but also the ease of assembly is ensured to a greater degree than those in the above two known arrangements. However, the disadvantage is that, because the knob member and the reel casing as well as the leaf spring are assembled together by fitting the neck with the cutout, and the knob member is merely supported by the lid, the structure is easily disassembled upon removal of the lid. Further, the knob member and other members are not readily assembled in the reel casing due to oscillation and due to the easily disconnecting arrangement from one another.